Shatter
by pinkiedoll
Summary: One angry Varia member, as well as one upset Mist decide to trap a certain Arcobelano within his own heart; Who will step up to save the hitman once he is imprisoned within himself? One Shot. R27 {R&R} ((Beta'd by DarkIceAngelFlare))


Silence.

The word, in itself, does not even begin to breathe truth into the emptiness that graces one's mind when there is utterly nothing; nothing to associate reality with. Vast nothingness stretched out. The only memory of reality, was the pounding heart that moved a form forward, imbued with the will to see a certain, important item all the way through.

His eyes narrowed, the blank white that covered his vision expanding vastly. Something similar to a wall materialized before him, and orange flames pulsed from his palms as he turned them fully towards the new surface.

"I..I won't ever let you disappear... not ever."

He positioned himself properly: his X-Burner charging, his dying will resonating strongly throughout his being.

"It's useless...why would you care... so much..? I..I was nothing more than a burden to you."

The voice drifted lazily into the sunset-eyed male's ears. A shocked look settled upon his features as he lowered his arms just slightly. His bangs then began to shadow his eyes. He tried to fight the rising emotion that pulsed deep within his chest- but to no avail. Tsuna charged his fists once more with his dying will flames, before pulling one back and allowing it to collide in a solid punch against the raised white barrier wall. His fists alternated as he laid punches against the wall, relentlessly**.**

The deep baritone did not once make another effort to rise, save for a light sound, resembling the words;

"Please... just don't waste your time."

The sound was just barely audible through the emptiness - almost as if signifying a heart that is nearing its end; one that has given white began to clear, and as the slight silhouette of a seated figure began to surface through the frosted exterior. Tsuna - his fists never resting - lost the movement of the figure. The visual of the person shifted almost drawing nearer to the edge of the glass like barrier.

The Vongola heir continued, the material of his gloves beginning to disintegrate; the flames of his own creation starting to lap hungrily at his exposed skin**. **A pausewas taken in between the panicked punches - a fist resting on the edge of the barrier. The surface created something of a two way mirror.

Tsuna's fist was met with a large hand resting over his own; the contact was broken however, by the glass between them. He reared his fist back once more before slamming it into the surface. The large hand remained in place, but Tsuna halted this time around.

"Why...?"

His fist remained still on the glass barrier- those honest honey eyes still hidden from view; for fear that the other may chastise him for having such feelings dwelling within. He pushed, with only his heart this time- and was greeted with the shattering of the barrier; the shards raining down, iridescent glimmers glittering around the pair. A certain person's hand fitted fully over his gloved one.

"You're an idiot... Why did you come..?"

The voice that spoke was exhausted- and Tsuna looked up into the eyes of his once Spartan tutor. The form sat in front of him, the warmth of the hand hovering above his own. The man's eyes were heavy with an unspoken emotion.

The warmth of honey eyes radiated into the barely beating heart of a certain fedora-wearing Arcobaleno whose hand was clasped gently over the active Vongola gear.

"I...I wanted to see you- the curse is broken; but you disappeared..."

Reborn remained silent. Though time had stopped ticking in this dimension, it still felt as though it dragged pulled his face up into its warmest smile; the blinding affection that was laced in that single expression tugged at something that lay dormant in the hitman's heart.

"...Why...?"

The negative bite in his voice had long faded; the tone was slightly worn, like a war- torn town's forgotten past.

The tears that the honey eyes had held back until now, spilled over. There was no shame laced in the spoken words.

"You, were the first person to accept me... You were…"

The teen hiccupped before his gentle voice rose, the tone near hysteria as he shouted:

"I loved you! No matter what size you are! You were, no, you _are_ the person who keeps me moving forward-!"

Reborn's eyes widened - his mouth parted slightly as he felt the warmth of Tsuna's hand lift, retreating at the release of the heavy words. Reborn's body reacted before his mind; his hand tightly grasping the wrist of the younger male. He pulled roughly, his fedora falling into the emptiness with a soft ruffling sound as Tsuna collided with his chest.

The Vongola heir's eyes spilled the sadness of his heart as Reborn's arms encircled him- drawing him further into the sunny disposition that lingered within the cold exterior of the Arcobaleno hitman.

"I... I'm sorry… so sorry..."

Tsuna sputtered in between shaken sobs. He was met with silence, and as he pulled away, he was greeted with the most unbelievable sight. Obsidian eyes glinted, a single tear leaving a iridescent stain on the slightly tanned skin of the Italian man.

Tsuna's eyes could not have gotten any wider as he placed a hand to that cheek, needing to feel the wetness, as if to ensure that he was not dreaming. The display had caused his heart to ache, his thumb rubbing the stain away. Reborn placed his hand over the smaller palm. A few more tears ran running down his face. He tucked the head of the brunette under his chin.

"Grazie.. grazie..."

Tsuna grasped the suit sleeve that grazed his face, pushing his face up. Reborn tilted his head and lowered his face. Their noses touched before the adult hitman took the initiative- his slightly chapped lips brushing against the soft skin of the Vongola heir. The contact was chaste - tasting of tears - but was sweet nonetheless.

Reborn adjusted his arms, cradling the smaller male between his legs and rocking slightly as the two began to separate. Pink dusted upon the round cheeks of the smaller male's face as Reborn buried his face into those chestnut locks.

"Ti amo, Decimo, mi Tsunayoshi."

The emptiness within his heart was now filled with the harmony of the sky - in which both males brightly shined.


End file.
